remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Uicchi Nakatsugawa
Ui Nakastugawa is a main character in A Bridge To The Starry Skies. Personality Ui is quite a childish girl, fun-loving and mostly carefree. She totally loves to eat, and is often seen eating a parfait that's 'cold and sweet'. She also loves cheesy snacks, and as a result some of the food she makes tastes like cheese. She always has a large lunch and is capable of feeling hungry even after eating extraordinary amounts. Voice Actress Ui Nakatsugawa is voiced by Nakamura Eriko. Appearance Ui has long orange-peachish hair and usually wears a blue heart shaped hair pin. She has big greeny-blue eyes and is often seen wearing her school uniform, a pale peachy-pink shirt with a brown tie, red skirt and knee-length long brown socks. She also wears a yellow hair ribbon. Relationships Family Hajime Nakatsugawa: Ui's older brother. His first name is never stated, but Ui calls him oniichan. Ui has many memories of playing with her brother when she was little, before he got married. Ui could never support her brother's love, because to her it felt like her brother was being stolen away from her. In the end, however, Ui calls to say 'congratulations' for when she never did at her brother's wedding, when he announced that his wife will be having a baby soon, and she will be an aunt. Love Kazuma Hoshino: In episode 1, Kazuma got lost in the woods and ran into Ui, who showed him how to cross the river by jumping on the stones. However, Kazuma slipped and accidentally kisses Ui. This memory is brought up a lot throughout the rest of the series, and in episode 12, they confess their love for each other in front of all the people of Yamabiko. Friendships Ibuki Hinata: Ui's closest friend since childhood. Ibuki is often like an older sister to childish Ui, and is quite protective of her. Madoka Kōmoto: A very shy girl who works at Yamabiko's shrine. She knows Ui from school. Hina Sakai: A tall senior girl. She is the daughter of the family that run Yamabiko's wine shop. Hina is very very popular in school, admired by almost everyone. She likes to talk to cute inanimate objects when no-one's around. Tsumugi Toudou: Koyori's opposite big sister. Tsumugi is calm and gentle, a senior student who works part-time at Yorozuyo. She pretends she is ill so that Ui can confess her love to Kazuma in the Yamabiko festival Koyori Toudou: Kasane and Tsumugi's sister. She always tried to help people and is furious when she hears the rumours about Kazuma pushing Ui over in the moutains. Kasane Toudou: Tsumugi's little sister. She is known for being 'The Ears Of Yamabiko', the one with all the gossip. Ayumu Hoshino: Ayumu is Ui's friend Kazuma's little brother. Ayumu invites Ui over to Yorozuyo, the inn he is staying at, to draw her as a present for Kazuma, as he thought Ui and Kazuma were going out. Daigo Minamikokubaru: A friend in Ui's class Senka Yorozu: The manager of Yorozuyo Inn. Aliases Ui - Almost everyone Ui-chan Ui-san Nakatsugawa-sempai Category:A Bridge To The Starry Skies characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females